


Messages

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael starts whispering things during Let's Plays, for Gavin to remember while he’s editing. It becomes their little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messages

He wasn't sure when he started doing it. It was only when Gavin was editing, that he knew for sure, but he couldn't recall when he first started leaving him hidden messages. He would lean in close to his microphone when everyone else was busy and whisper a secret only meant for the Brit.

He was pretty sure it started one time when the man was upset, and it was mostly a joke thing, when he leaned in and whispered for Gavin to remember this and stop being a baby. It continued from there, and pretty much every time Gavin had to edit, he'd find one or two secret messages from Michael.

Sometimes it was whispers, and when it was too quiet to do it unnoticed, he'd write it on a sign. They were mostly teasing at first, until Gavin started doing it back. The Brit caught on fairly soon, and started trying to do it too, though he sometimes got caught and someone would ask why he was mumbling into his microphone, and he'd blush and stammer an excuse. Michael knew, and he'd laugh and smile along with the rest of the group, but he'd always make sure to hear what Gav wanted to say to him.

When they started dating, the whispers stopped for a little while. They'd been mostly poking fun at each other, but now that they were so close it felt a bit wrong. Michael was the one to start it up again, but now the once teasing whispers were quiet messages of affection, Michael would whisper to him during scenes when people were mad at him that it was okay, and everyone's over it, and tell him not to feel bad. 

Gavin started responding again. He'd praise Michael's fighting skills when the man was attacking whatever the game threw at him, or laud affection on him when they did one of their silly loving things, playing it up for their fans. He'd whisper about how cute Michael was when he puffed up his cheeks in anger at Gavin burning something down, or how precious his pout was when he missed mining some iron.

They continued like that for a long time, mumbling secret loving moments when it was each other's turns to edit, just an extra little bit of affection. But when Gavin was suddenly whisked off to help out on a shoot and Geoff took over editing that week's Minecraft LP, was probably the last time. Michael hadn't even thought about it, working on editing one of his Rage Quits, when he noticed Geoff chuckling to himself. They were the only ones in the office at the moment, both had stayed a bit late to finish their editing. 

Geoff swiveled his chair around, grinning like he was holding back hysterical laughter. "Gavvy, you better not get all mopey about this later, you know they were only fooling. It's okay babe." Michael spun around as he heard Geoff echo the words he'd whispered to Gavin that week, his cheeks flaring as the older man lost it, dissolving into a fit of frantic laughter as Michael fumed. 

The younger man could do nothing until Geoff finally calmed down, wiping at his eyes because he'd laughed so hard he started tearing up. He was still giggling a little when he finally got some words out. "Do you guys say sappy shit like that every week?" he asked, and Michael blushed even deeper, looking down at his lap. "Nunna your business." he mumbled, and that just sparked another laughing fit from the other. Michael turned around, laying his head on his desk and groaning, embarrassment overwhelming him.

When Geoff finished laughing he sighed happily, getting up and patting Michael on the back. "I won't tell, buddy. It was just funny because I didn't expect it." He tried to make the man feel better, but Michael was still pouting. "Next time Gav can't edit, I'll take it." Geoff laughed again, nodding in agreement. "Good idea." the older man said, flopping back into his chair and turning to his desk. "We don't want anyone else hearing your little love notes, after all."


End file.
